Transformers: Beyond
Transformers: Beyond is an upcoming animated series based off of the Transformers Franchise. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by the Quintessons until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Team Prime A group of Autobots who serve Optimus or were part of the Ark when it crash-landed onto Earth. *'Orion Pax/Optimus Prime' (Jack Tillman Foushee): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard with strong morality of honor & righteous who was formerly known as Orion Pax. Despite being 1 of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treated all lives with benevolence, fought for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark but fails to break him. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader, but then he wouldn't be who he is today, though he has wondered sometimes. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan 2019 Kenworth W900l Sleeper Semi Truck. *'Arcee' (Kira Buckland): A brave & serious yet calm, gentle & protective Autobot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that became Optimus' right-hand woman. She occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations & can even be hot-headed at times. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2020 Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B/2B from NieR:Automata. *'Bumblebee' (Jeremy Levy): A young but courageous, selfless, dedicated & loyal Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he’s a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. *'Bulkhead' (Larry Bundy Jr.): A former Wrecker who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus who’s got no time for fancypants & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. *'Ratchet' (Hugh Laurie): A grouchy yet caring & loyal Autobot Medic from the Science Corps, 1 of Optimus' old friends & 1 of the oldest members of the Autobots, evident by a chipped corner of his helmet, a reminder of the Great War. He was praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others, though him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F550 Armored Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. *'Cliffjumper' (Sean Schemmel): Arcee’s partner from Cybertronian Intelligence who has a tendency of going all Leeroy Jenkins on enemies, though he has a hard time trusting others & his recklessness often leads to actual blow-outs & situations too dangerous for him to handle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. *'Wheeljack' (David Tennant): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined Autobot inventor from the Wreckers & Science Corps who became renowned as a "mad scientist" for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. *'Dion/Ironhide' (Dion: Christopher Sabat; Ironhide: John Bernthal): The strong & loyal, but stubbornness & short-tempered Team Prime's Weapon Specialist from the Elite Guard who was Optimus' bodyguard named Dion before the Great War where he was killed & rebuilt & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International CXT Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Dion, is based off Adult Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise, while his voice pattern, as Ironhide, based off Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. *'Jazz' (Andre Meadows/Black Nerd): A groovy & cool-typed yet open-minded Autobot from the Cyber-Ninja Corps, the former leader of Cybertronian Intelligence & is 1 of Optimus' old friends. Before every battle, he would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he’s obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he’s able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger but can get distracted sometimes. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. *'Prowl' - Autobot militant and police officer. Based off his Prime Counterpart, modeled after his Voice actor and the DC Comics Superhero, Green Arrow. *'Sideswipe' - Autobot Combat and Militant expert. Based off his film Counterpart. *'Mirage' - Autobot Spy who is Wheeljack's partner and has the power of Invisibility. Modeled after his Original & Film counterparts. Based off of Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars Franchise. Alternate mode is a Formula Race car. *'Perceptor' - Wheeljack's friend and the Autobot Chief Scientist. Based off his Original & Prime Counterparts, modeled after his Animated counterpart. Speaks in a New English Accent. *'Wheelie' - A small drone who escaped the Decepticons, then joined the Autobots. Like his Film counterpart, he speaks in a Brooklyn accent & transforms into a Remote Control Car. *'Brains' - Not long ago, the Decepticons constructed a "brain unit" drone to receive a very important download. However, the Decepticons underestimated the independent thought capacity of their new member, and before long the drone rebelled, defected to the Autobots, and now calls himself "Brains." Despite his somewhat eccentric behavior and mannerisms, he's essentially a nice guy, and gets along well with his fellow miniature Autobot, Wheelie. He transforms into a laptop computer. *'Omega Supreme' - Known for his great strength and greater courage, Omega Supreme is the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons. He will stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds, and although outwardly grim, he is known by those with enough insight to actually relish the importance of his task – Omega knows that if he falls, it is unlikely there will be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he would not have it any other way. *'Metroplex' - A gigantic Autobot whose alt-mode is a city. His poor, slow, and infrequent efforts to support his brave comrades and forward the Autobot cause are never enough. Sure, he's the Autobots' ultimate weapon, their greatest and final defense. Yes, he's a gigantic, towering warrior, capable of channeling awesome energies. Strong beyond belief, versatile, clever, brave and self-sacrificing, Metroplex is willing to give everything he has to the Autobot cause and defend it to his last astroseconds of life. Despite all this he’s wracked to the core of his being with the belief that he could and should be doing more. It’s a self-deprecating attitude that stuns many of his fellow Autobots, most of whom take immeasurable comfort in his very existence and the knowledge that regardless of what evil comes, Metroplex is out there to back them up. *'Red Alert' - He was once a fierce warrior. It was not until he was seriously wounded, losing his hand permanently in battle, that he was able to sit back and realize how terrible war is. He is now a reluctant fighter, and somewhat emotionally detached, preferring to repair his friends than tear his enemies to shreds. This does not mean he is now a coward. To the contrary, when a fellow Autobot on the battlefield needs his immediate medical attention, he will be there no matter what it takes. He's a brilliant medic and scientist, but he's also extremely cautious. *'Outback' - A no by-the-book soldier is; for him, the rules of war are the rules of Rafferty. If the beaten track winds, it's a fair bet he'll go straight. He's more comfortable out in the never never anyway, up grades as steep as 50 degrees, or kicking up willie willies at 110 mph. His insubordination gains him little respect from his mates, and often he finds no partner on his missions but Pat Malone and his trusty rooftop tank-jigger, loaded with armor-piercing shells. Way in the back blocks of Outback's mind, however, there lurks a dark certainty. By the rules of Rafferty he lives, and by these rules, he is sure, Outback's bound to be a write off. The army's run by Wallies and the war's a no-hoper, but he's not totally clapped-out yet, so he'll give it a fair go. It's not the best attitude, but he'll share it with anyone without reserve. Outback calls a spade a bloody spade. Let a mission go down the gurgler, though, and Outback's the one who'll sort it. He may be largely a mediocrity; he may be an insubordinate grizzle, but his courage is beyond reproach. By the rules of Rafferty he lives, and so far they've served him well. *'Warpath '- The stereotypical tank commander: loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off by splitting hex nuts a mile and a half away, and he has an endless variety of special munitions to load in his prized main gun: cryogenic, acid, thermal, and sonic. His most favorite, however, are the simple explosive shells that go off with a huge explosion. Based off his Fall of Cybertron Counterpart and both Marcus Fenix from Gears of Wars & Kilowog from Green Lantern. *'Hound' - Master of holograms who is a Jeep-transforming Autobot. Based off his Age of Extinction counterpart. *'Crosshairs' - a military commander that is based off both his G1 and Age of Extinction counterparts. * Skids and Mudflap '- The twins are based on their ''Revenge of the Fallen ''counterparts. * '''Sunstreaker '- Sunstreaker is based on his G1 ''counterpart. He is brother to Sideswipe. * '''Trailbreaker '- a comedic guy who is based on his ''G1 ''counterpart and his breaking of the fourth wall is a homage to Deadpool. * '''Star Saber - He is based on his Victory ''counterpart. * '''Powerglide '- He is a red-colored Autobot that is based on many of his counterparts. * Sky Lynx '- Sky Lynx is based on his original counterpart and a friend to animals he calls "Maximals". * '''Override '- A former Decepticon who herself is misunderstood much like Elphaba from Wicked, whom she is likened after. She befriends the Autobots. Based on her Cybertron ''counterpart. * '''Wreck-Gar '- Wreck-Gar is likened after a TV game show host and speaks the language of television- every single language, including the Universal Greeting. He is based on his ''Animated ''counterpart and transforms into a garbage truck. Additional Autobots * '''Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. The Elite Guard *'Ultra Magnus' - He feels that he is a soldier and nothing more. He very much prefers taking orders to giving them, and even avoids opportunities for higher responsibility. But when he is forced into those opportunities, he betrays his real talent for the job. He's strong, resolute, dependable, selfless, and courageous. Sadly, Ultra Magnus is the only Autobot who doesn't realize this.Believing he is nothing but a soldier, Ultra Magnus is perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot, and will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. He is respected by both the Autobots and Decepticons, due to his courage and self-sacrifice. There is a special enmity between him and Galvatron for this reason, for Galvatron may be the most deadly foe of all. Characterized After Batman, while he shares a Partnership with Optimus Prime. Voice is a homage to Robert Stack's Portrayal. *'Rodimus Prime' - The Brash & Courageous Autobot who is based after his Orginal & Animated Counterparts. Shares a Relationship with Arcee. Likened after Green Arrow from DC. *'Blurr' - An intelligence agent in the Cybertron Elite Guard, Blurr tends to barrel ahead with whatever he's doing and simply expects everyone else to keep pace... be it on a mission or in simple conversation. His motor-mouth and penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. Known as "The Fastest Bot Alive" & Characterized after the Flash. *'Seaspray' - Marine Biologist of the Autobots. He is based on his counterpart from Hunt For The Decepticons. Voice is based off of Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama. *'Beachcomber' - Autobot Geologist. Based off of his Orginal counterpart. Partnered up with Seaspray. The Wreckers *'Impactor' - The former leader of the Wreckers, an elite Autobot strike team, and as such is a deadly force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. His body is covered with weaponry, from the tank cannon on his shoulder, to the missiles hidden in his chest, to the handgun strapped to his leg, and finally his signature harpoon weapon that replaces his right hand. His audacity and resolve is what puts him in the history books, for better or for worse. His death was due to an explosion while protecting Smokescreen. Modeled after the Milestone Media Character, Icon. *'Springer' - The Current leader of the Wreckers. Based off of his Orginal & Prime Counterparts. Based off after Captain America. * Sandstorm - An Autobot that one day became an unlikely ally to Decepticon Octane. Based on his original counterpart. Son of the Star Seeker Sandstorm. *'Kup' - An old War Veteran & Second in Command of the Wreckers. Based off of his Orginal & Prime ''Counterpart. Modeled after his voice actor. *'Leadfoot''' - Bulkhead's friend, another Former Wrecker member. Based off of his film counterpart and Cockeny Accent. *'Roadbuster' - Whirl's partner. Based off of his Dark of the Moon Counterpart, speaks in a Scottish Accent. **'Whirl' - Aerial Combat Officer & Roadbuster's partner. *'Topspin' - Twin-Twist's twin brother. Based off of his Dark of the Moon Counterpart. Speaks in a Swedish accent. **'Twin-Twist' - Topspin's twin brother. Based off of Topspin's Dark of the Moon Counterpart. Also speaks in a Swedish Accent. *'Pyro' - Invariably on the front lines protecting the weak and helpless, and is so brave and steadfast as to be virtually immovable. He stands for truth, justice, and the freedom of all sentient beings. He commands a powerful multi-functional battlestation. Based off of the 4th Doctor from Doctor Who. *'Ironfist' - The weapons expert for the Wreckers. *'Rotorstorm' - The only airborne Turbomaster of the Wreckers. Likened after Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. *'Drift' - The samurai of hope. Once known as Deadlock, the Decepticon switched sides to the Autobots. Aeiralbots *'Silverbolt' - Leader of the Aeiralbots. His character is defined by his extreme fear of heights and by his refusal to bow to it. He constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus Prime named him leader of the Aerialbots in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. This has proven true and, not surprisingly, the mature, responsible Silverbolt makes an excellent commander. *'Jetfire '- He betrayed the Decepticon Empire. Likened after the Red Ranger from Power Rangers: Megaforce. Based on his G1 ''counterpart and the ''Macross ''Valkyrie. *'Air Raid''' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. Some might call him reckless, the way he dives out of nowhere, charging enemy units head on. Air Raid would laugh at that. A rash and fearless young warrior who loves surprises (especially those that leave his foes too stunned to fight back), he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. Needless to say his attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. *'Slingshot' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. Many believe that his annoying, self-aggrandizing, and abrasive personality is a cover for his insecurities over being the smallest and weakest Aerialbot. *'Skydive' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. He's the Aerialbots' resident bookworm and is fascinated by the history and science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees. His knowledge of aerial warfare and tactics is unmatched. Skydive is probably the most skilled Autobot flier in existence. All of that, and you're more likely to find him secluded in a cozy library than actually in the sky. He's simply too modest and bookish to realize how smart and skilled he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots definitely do. *'Fireflight' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. He combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation. Near collisions and crashes come fast and frequent when he's around. If Aerialbots had to be certified to take to the air he'd have been grounded for life long ago. Fireflight means well and has a good heart, he just can't help losing himself in the beauty of the world when seen from the sky. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder and innocence, but at the same time it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. *'Superion' - Combined mode of the Aeiralbots. In his combined form, his thought capacity is reduced to two things: destroy the Decepticons, and protect the humans. Because of this, he sometimes has difficulty adapting to new situations. In all continuities he is depicted as being the chief rival and equal of Menasor. However, this makes more poetic than literal sense, as the real-life scale difference between their component vehicle parts would suggest a rather drastic disparity in actual stature. Protectobots *'Hot-Zone' - Leader of the Protectobots. He leads by example. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things—and that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, Hot Spot is a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His fellow Protectobots find his endless energy inspiring (though a bit exhausting), letting Hot Spot command even the most philosophically different of robots like Blades and First Aid as a tight and effective unit. He's a tough fighter to boot—strong, well-armed and well-armored. *'Blades' - Memeber of the Protectobots. A dirty, underhanded street brawler at heart and proud of it. The fact that his alternate mode and function as air support can keep him at a distance from combat infuriates him. Blades would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon from antenna to tailpipe than to fly. When he fights, he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. Blades does his job and does it darn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your processor he'll find it. *'Streetwise' - Memeber of the Protectobots. Transforms into a Sheriff's Car. Voice Patern is based after Officer Smitty from Futurama. *'Groove' - Memeber of the Protectobots. A full fuel tank and an open sky above him is all this chopper needs to mellow out and enjoy whatever good vibrations the open road brings his way. One relaxed, easy-going dude, Groove is also a bit of a loner in his soul. He doesn't make a lot of attachments to others, preferring the freedom of an empty highway, but he is always sure to be there with the love when his Protectobot teammates need his help. Groove doesn't like combat or conflict in general, and is always ready to give peace a chance. *'First Aid' - Memeber of the Protectobots. He cares deeply about all living things. Heck, he even cares deeply about the "pain" of inanimate objects. A broken or malfunctioning can-opener will earn just as much sympathy and attention as a fellow Autobot. Otherwise, First Aid is a soft-spoken and sometimes overly cautious sort (especially when it comes to the well-being of a fellow Autobot). Still, all the Autobots know he will work long and hard to do his best for them and that their well-being matters to him more than anything, and those are quite comforting thoughts. *'Defensor' - Combined mode of the Protectobots. In many ways he feels about the human race the way a parent would their children and he would give his life away in an instant rather than let one human come to harm. Defensor is emotionally attached to humans on a level that sometimes worries his fellow Autobots. He identifies with them the same way a sheep dog would with its flock or a puppy with its human owners. As far as Defensor is concerned the humans are his "kind." Sadly the titanic robot giant's attempts at personal interaction and friendly exchanges with humans tend to fail. Dinobots *'Grimlock' - Dinobot Leader, transforms into a T-Rex. Robot Mode modeled after The Juggernaut, and his voice pattern is based off of Rath from the Ben 10 Franchise. Huge and powerful, he is also ego-maniacal, impatient and willful. He views Optimus Prime as a weak leader, too afraid to make the tough calls and act on instinct. As such Grimlock is more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. As leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for. Has a Berserk mode as a last resort. He is the Show's breakout character. *'Slug' - Dinobot second-in-command, transforms into a Triceratops. The most technically minded of Grimlock's Lightning Strike Coalition, though he also really enjoys melting Decepticons into slag. Voice & model is based off of the Marvel Comics Character, Gorgon. *'Swoop' - Dinobot Aerial Combat Expert, transforms into a Pteranodon. Speaks with a Brooklyn accent. *'Snarl' - Dinobot Demolitions Expert, transforms into a Apatosaurus. He grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders and that's about it. He leaves thinking to others. He has few opinions and rarely expresses those he has. Snarl's uncommunicative nature only serves to fuel his sense of isolation. On top of all this, he hates the ungainly stegosaur form given him by the Ark and feels that the war on Earth means he may never see his beloved Cybertron again. Snarl is a profoundly unhappy being. *'Sludge' - Dinobot Desert Warrior, transforms into a Stegosaurus. Voice & Model is based off of Skips the Yeti from the Regular Show. Decepticons *'Megatron/Galvatron' - The Ruthless Decepticon leader. Voice pattern based off of Hugo Weaving, Frank Welker, Brother Blood and Darkseid. Alternate mode is a Cybertronian War Jet, and earth modes are a V-22 Offspreey & Mack Titan Fuel Tanker Truck, making him a triple changer on Earth. As Galvatron, he is based off of his Orginal version & Transforms into a tank-jet hybrid. *'Starscream' - Second in Command. Shares a spilt spark with his twin sister, Sliptream. Based off his Animated, Prime, and Film Counterparts. Retains his orginal colors, alongside with Cybertronian tatoos all over his body. Voice is based off of The Cryptkeeper from Tales from the Crypt, and the DC Comics Character, The Scarecrow. Tends to break the 4th wall. *'Soundwave' - The Commuincations officer. Likened after his Prime, Animated and Film counterparts. Retains his vocoder voice box. **'Laserbeak' - Soundwave's minion, speaks like his film counterpart. Voice is based off of Sauron from Marvel Comics. **'Ravage' - Soundwave's minion, resembles & likened after his film counterpart. Speaks in a thick German Accent. **'Rumble '- Soundwave's minion who has a blue color scheme. Characterized after Johnny Bravo. **'Frenzy '- Soundwave's minion who has a red color scheme. Characterized after Johnny Bravo. *'Barricade' - Decepticon Scout who has a history with Prowl. Modeled after Both his Prime & Film counterpart. Takes form of a police car likened after a Saleen S281. Characterized after Kailbak from Jack Kirby's Fourth World. *'Shockwave' - Megatron's loyal Lieutenant & Chief Scientist of the Decepticons. Likened after his Film & Animated Counterpart. Speaks in a thick French Accent. **'Nemesis Prime' - An Exact copy of Optimus Prime. Created by Shockwave under Megatron's request. Has a voice based off of Hugo Strange and Solomon Grundy. Looks like Optimus, but with a Black Color scheme. *'Silpstream' - Starscream's spilt-spark Twin sister. Based off of her Animated counterpart. Speaks in a English Accent. Modeled after her Voice Actress. *'Tankor' - Megatron's loyal soldier. Based off his Beast Machines counterpart, likened after Mongul and Thanos. *'Ratbat '- Sky Shadow's Minion that Resembles a Vampire Bat. His Voice is based off of Sauron from Lord of The Rings. *'Trypticon' - The Decepticons' principal command base. He has three modes: a city, a mobile battle station, and a Tyrannosaurus rex. In each mode, he has a variety of weapons. * Scorponok '- Scorpion-like Transformer colored after his original counterpart. *'Skyquake - The leader of the Decepticon sub-group known as the Predators. A guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. He will not only obey every order, he will follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. *'Dreadwing' - Former Captain of the Seeker armada. Likend after Black Manta & Spawn. Retains his Orginal & Prime Colors. *'Wreckage' - Deliberate and methodical in his attacks, he enjoys watching his foe squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Even though he’s an avid supporter of Megatron, and he’s been involved in his share of Decepticon victories, he’s not considered to be one of their more reliable or trustworthy soldiers. He has a bad habit of caving under pressure, which makes him a poor candidate for leading missions. Likend after the DC Comics Character, Major Force. *'Lockdown' - A Decepticon Bounty Hunter who has a history with Ratchet. Likened after the DC Comics Character, Lobo. Calls Megatron, "The Main Man". *'Skywarp/Cyclonus' - One of the Seekers, Skywarp isn't exactly the most professional Decepticon around. He's rather immature, stubborn, and prone to insults (giving less-than-witty ones and receiving ones he doesn't even notice, sometimes from himself). On the other hand, he sometimes shows a surprising shrewdness, shutting up long enough to perform vicious sneak-attacks on unsuspecting Autobots with his tricky cloaking and teleportation abilities. Characterized after Bender from Futurama. As Cyclonus, he has no Facial Features, making him Faceless. *'Thundercracker/Scourge' - A scientist by nature, with a more upperclass air, Thundercracker stands out among his fellow Decepticons in being a fairly calm and level-headed fellow. He believes in the cause, even if he's not enthusiastic about certain of Megatron's methods. Lacking the endless ambition of Starscream and the cruel thuggery of Skywarp, he displays little malice towards his enemies and takes no joy from battle. For Thundercracker, conflict is simply applied physics and chemistry, nothing more than the redirection of forces and energy towards the desired target, his foes. As Scourge, retains much of his orginal characteristics, equipped with the Sword of Fury. Speaks in a Dutch Accent. *'Sideways' - Before the war, Sideways was a simple courier so he's not a physical powerhouse like the other Decepticons. As he's pretty smart, Sideways prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. This way, his target-friendly companion takes all the heat. When he absolutely must face the enemy, he eagerly deploys the spinning saw blades on his arms. Many would call him a coward, but Arcee and her sisters know differently. A world-class spy doesn't do anyone any good if he's compromised. He surrounds himself with dangerous traps, yet always leaves an escape route, and has thus far never been captured. Characterized after Bender from Futurama. * Octane '''- Rogue Decepticon that is friends with the Autobot Sandstorm, based on his original counterpart and likened after Deathstroke. * '''Airachnid - A female Decepticon based on her Prime ''counterpart. Likened after Maleficent. Constructicons *'Scrapper''' - Constructicon Leader. Turns into a front-load loader. Voice is now Similar to Michael Bell's Iconic role. *'Mixmaster' - Constructicon Chemist. Turns into a Cement truck. Speaks in a Brooklyn accent. *'Hightower' - Constructicon Medic. Turns into a Crane. Speaks in a British accent *'Long Haul' - Constructicon Transporter. Turns into a Dump truck. Speaks in a Brooklyn accent reminicent to Bender from Futurama. *'Demolisher' - Constructicon Mining & Salvage expert. Turns into a Power Shovel. *'Rampage' - Constructicon Demolishion Expert. Turns into a Bulldozer, and model after his Film Counterpart. Speaks in a Danish accent. *'Devastator' - An immensely powerful warrior, and in that sense the combination of the Constructicons into a merged being is a huge success. Mentally, on the other hand, he's very much less than the sum of his parts. Devastator's primitive psyche is limited to only the thoughts and actions on which all his components can agree, which results in raging bouts of destructive fury. Combaticons *'Onslaught' - Leader of the Combaticons. Precision, strategy, and cunning are his watchwords, and they'll be necessary to reign in his troops. Submitting himself to Shockwave's combiner experiments, he became the core of the dangerously Combiner. Voice is based off Richard Nixon from Futurama. *'Brawl' - Member of the Combaticons. A rage incarnate, it's just that he has so little control over the destruction he brings to the battlefield. His rage is so great, it's been suggested that when he combines with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus, it's his rage alone that fuels the titan. But fortunately for Brawl, he has no problem with this. Voice & Likeness is based off Bane from Batman. *'Swindle' - Member of the Combaticons. Unlike his fellow Decepticons, Swindle doesn't really care about the fate of the universe. No, the war for Cybertron is actually a pretty swag business opportunity. While he's acting as the leg of Bruticus, Swindle thinks only of what he'll get in trade for Autobot bodies he's stomping once the current battle ends. *'Vortex' - Member of the Combaticons. What Autobots fear is being caught in his magnetic grapples. Once they are in his clutches, Vortex will execute a series of terrifying maneuvers that leave his victims scared oilless, shortly before dropping them to the planet surface, shellshocked, to their deaths. Along with the other Combaticons, he can form Bruticus. Speaks in a Australian Accent. *'Blast Off' - Member of the Combaticons. Though while Onslaught is known as the Leader and Tactician of the Combaticons, Blast Off is also known as an intellectual as he is initially known for deeming himself to be quite sophisticated. Blast Off is actually one of the calmer Decepticons and is normally able to get along with his team-mates. *'Bruticus' - Combined Mode of the Combaticons. The first combiner created by the mad scientist Shockwave. For all his strength and power, however, the monstrous gestalt has only the most rudimentary mind, capable of wanton destruction and little else. Stunticons *'Motormaster' - Leader of the Stunticons. When he booms out orders in his hollow, bottomless-deep voice of doom, his Stunticon soldiers listen in very real fear. A cold and brutal tyrant, without an ounce of mercy or care for any lesser being, he considers himself the true "King of the Road." He longs to one day prove his claim by destroying Optimus Prime, though he knows that Megatron might kill Prime first. His fellow Stunticons are too terrified of him to dare disobey his orders. Speaks in a Austrian Accent. *'Dead End' - Member of the Stunticons. Despite this deep knowledge of the dark, inevitable pointlessness of existence, he spends an inordinate amount of time polishing and primping himself. This is something the other Decepticons are sure to tease him about whenever they get the chance, which only depresses him more. Characterized after the Superman villian, Parasite. *'Dragstrip' - Female member of the Stunticons, later characterized after Queen Veranke from Marvel. *'Wildrider' - Member of the Stunticons. Some of his Decepticon comrades suspect him of playing insane to enhance his street cred, but those who have come to know him the best realize that it's no act. Wildrider really is as crazy as they come and a very real danger to anything on the road with him. Even his fellow Stunticons are wary of driving anywhere near him. Voice pattern is based off of Mr. Hollywood from 2 Stupid Dogs. *'Breakdown' - A ruthless Decepticon & later a Former member of the Stunticons. Modeled after his War for Cybertron & Orginal versions. He has an acute case of paranoia. He genuinely believes that things, both living and inanimate, are watching him. Breakdown doesn't like to stand out in a crowd. He dreads being different and garnering attention. At times, he almost wishes he was a human so he could just disappear and no one would notice. *'Menasor' - Combined Mode of the Stunticons. He was meant to be the ultimate Decepticon weapon, and perhaps he would have been if not for the fatal flaw in his design. His mind was designed to merge together the psyches of the five Stunticons who compose his form. Unfortunately the great depth of resentment the four limb components feel towards Motormaster, plus the extreme differences in attitude that makes them less a team and more a destruction derby, and of course the tiny detail that they're all psychotic, has created a primal psychological rift and left Menasor an unpredictable mass of conflicting, chaotic impulses. Extremely powerful, highly mentally unstable, and prone to violent tantrums where he lashes out at anything in range, Menasor is not a weapon to point and fire, but a raging monster to turn loose on the battlefield and then get as far out of range as possible. Insecticons *'Sharpshot' - Leader of the Insecticons. He's extremely arrogant, sadistic, but cowardly whenever things don't go his way. He "really" likes electrocuting things, and seems to gain some sort of pleasure from it akin to a human taking drugs. *'Hardshell' - A member of the Insecticons, and one of the most ferocious. He doesn't need to prove it through words, as his many battle scars, gained while off-lining many a Wrecker, are ample proof. He also liked to gloat about those he had destroyed in battle and had little patience for those who insulted him or his brethren. *'Kickback' - A member of the Insecticons, and Flatline's obscure lackey. Based off of the Marvel Comics ''character, Gargoyle. Later Retains his Orginal Form after a accident by Toxitron. Humans *'Jordan Darby''' - The Human boy who Befriends the Autobots. **'Ron Darby '- Jordan's Father who gave Bumblebee to Jordan as a birthday present. *'Seymour Simmons' - A FBI Agent who has a history with conspiracies about Extraterrestrials. Also a famed Novelist. Modeled after actor John Turturro. **'Dutch' - His personal assistant. Modeled after his voice actor. *'Col. William Lennox' - United states Colonel of the Army. In charge of Field Command of an organization to both Autobots & Humans working Together. **'Chief Master Sgt. Robert Epps' - Chief Master Sergeant in the United States Air Force, under the command of US Colonel William Lennox. He frequently demands the bringing of things, such as "it". He is entitled to wear the scarlet beret of Air Force Combat Control. The Thirteen *'The Liege Maximo ' - Evil is infinite, a natural counterforce to good in the universe that cannot be truly defeated. So when the first Primes were created, so was, necessarily, the Liege Maximo, the robot who now considers himself their opposite, the ultimate evil. Others *'Megatronus Prime/The Fallen' - A Former Member of the Orginal 13 who was once known as Megatronus Prime, later betrayed them. Making him the first Decepticon. Modeled after his War Within and Film versions. Likened after his voice actor and Darth Maul from the Star Wars Franchise. *'Unicron' - The eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. His voice is based off of Orson Wells' Portrayal from The Transformers: The Movie ''& Parallax from ''Green Lantern. *'Primus' - The creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Primus eventually transformed himself into the planet Cybertron; from its surface, his creations have risen to defend and patrol the galaxy. Within the depths of Cybertron, the mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe, and a gateway for select Transformers to access his power. A portion of his lifeforce resides within the Matrix, which often determines the leader of the Autobots. Prophecies of a war to come were written down in his holy covenant as well. The spark of each Transformer is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his lifeforce, the Allspark. Though wise and powerful beyond measure, Primus is neither infallible nor without weakness. At times he has been deceived by mere mortals, and has made miscalculations which jeopardized all of existence, and has been betrayed by one of his earliest creations. Indeed, even the intended agents of his grand plan, the Transformers, have all too frequently become mired in endless civil war. Still, in most realities he has managed to hold the line against Unicron and other threats, either directly or through his innumerable children, the Transformers. *'The Quintessons '- A bizarre and ancient race of mechanoids, whose dark history and shadowy machinations are bound up with the history of the Transformers, and connections with Primus and Unicron. They prefer subtle manipulation, scheming, and advanced technology over brute force, but if those don't work, they can fall back on the legion of deadly Sharkticons and Allicons at their command and a fleet of battle-ready spaceships as well. However, the Quintessons themselves have zero fighting abilities and are absolute cowards if they have nothing to hide behind. For example, they are seen to be powerless against a Sharkticon revolt. Voice Cast *Clancy Brown - Unicron *John DiMaggio - Megatron, Trypticon, Grimlock, Primus, Ravage, Devastator, Long Haul, Brains, Skywarp, Cyclonus, Soundwave, Warpath *Steve Blum - Sharpshot, Sideways, Twin-Twist, Hotzone, Defensor, Swindle, D-16 *John Kassir - Starscream, Laserbeak, Swoop, Vortex *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage *Mark Hamill - Kickback, Sludge, Mirage, Omega Supreme, Thundercracker, Scourge, Rotorstorm *Daran Norris - Red Alert, Ultra Magnus, Motormaster, Ratbat *Claudia Black - Slipstream *Gary Anthony Williams - Tankor, Ironfist, Demolisher *Alan Tudyk - Prowl *Tom Kenny - Scrapper, Wheelie, Perceptor *Samuel Witwer - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen *Michael Dorn - Barricade, Menasor, Slug *James Remar - Sideswipe *Carlos Alazraqui - Topspin, Brawl, Blades *Jeff Bennett - Roadbuster, Skydive, Superion, Rumble, Frenzy *Dwight Schultz - Galvatron, Skyquake *Corey Burton - Nemesis Prime, First Aid *Nolan North - Shockwave, Mixmaster, Air Raid, Slingshot, Bruticus, Leadfoot *Robin Atkin Downes - Blast Off *Neil Dickson - Pyro, Hightower *George Newbern - Breakdown *Fred Tatasciore - Metroplex, Wreckage *Tony Todd - Impactor *Edward Asner - Kup *Alexis Desnof - Whirl *Brian Bloom - Springer, Fireflight *Keith David - Dreadwing *David Kaye - Hardshell, Snarl *Charlie Adler - Silverbolt *Billy West - Seaspray, Streetwise, Onslaught *Phil LaMarr - Beachcomber, Groove *Roger Rose - Blurr *Elizabeth Daily - Dragstrip *Adam Baldwin - Dead End *Brian Cummings - Wildrider *Neal McDonough - Rodimus Prime *Gregg Berger - Outback Category:Transformers series Category:Science fiction Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Transformers